


加班（上）

by Tansanko



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, rochu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tansanko/pseuds/Tansanko
Summary: 本车很长，会分为几个部分发出来本章包括phone sex，极其混沌的口交（……）





	加班（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 本车很长，会分为几个部分发出来  
> 本章包括phone sex，极其混沌的口交（……）

　王耀已经加班一周了，这一周很漫长。伊万能感觉到在他想要欢愉的时候王耀的抗拒。 **这不怪他** ，他想，加班会抹平人的情绪，让他们被工作完全支配。王耀两点一线的忙碌着，除去甜蜜的早安吻，他没有更多的时间来陪伴自己的小熊。王耀的愧疚被挤在大脑的角落里，在夜晚看到那盏窄窄的灯时蹦出来提醒他。这样的日子不会持续太久，王耀计算着剩下的日子，至多半周了，他安抚伊万的方式比想象中简单：洗完澡后他钻进斯拉夫男人可靠的胸膛，深吸一口清冽的桦树林味道。这样带来的安心大于话语，让他们确切感受到彼此是相爱的。

　　没完没了的报表让王耀不得不成为办公室里最后一盏灯。部门主任在回家前抱歉的跟他解释自己六岁的女儿正在生病。这样一来他的工作就多了一些人情和道德层面的意味，如果可以加工资就另当别论吧， _无偿的奉献带来苍白和枯燥_ ，他从没有那么想要回到自己的小床上，和伊万接吻，并度过有意义的一晚。

　　照例，小熊的睡眠时间应该不超过十点半。王耀发送消息来催促可能还在做模型的小天才。后者磨磨蹭蹭的回复一张照片，画面上他的脚光溜溜，背景是铺好的床单。

　　“但是，小耀，我很想你。”

　　他还是打来了电话，有些重的鼻音听上去很委屈。王耀保存了文件，站起来伸了个懒腰：“我也想你，小熊。我会尽快回家，你乖乖睡觉好不好？”

　　“耀，我想和你做。”

　　他的声音有了别的味道，王耀心中一动，听见他窸窣的翻了个身，“我要，我想你的味道，你的全部都和奶油一样……”

　　“现在？”王耀几乎条件反射的把手按在腰上，那里酥麻的痒。该死，他又因为小熊的一句话而起了反应。

　　伊万没有回答他，但是从电话那里传来了他粗重的喘息声，王耀把手机死死的按在耳朵上，合上电脑。

　　“等等……你等等……”王耀急急的哀求，“等我一下…万尼亚。”

　　他小心的关上门，公司大楼漆黑一片，仅有几盏灯光来自忙碌的车间。至少这里还没有人，王耀快步到走廊尽头的卫生间，反锁上门。

　　“好了……万尼亚， **就一次，下次不要这样** 。”他抖索着，却带着兴奋。

　　“你这件衬衫真碍事…”伊万说，“我把它解开了，你能感觉到吗，我正在抚摸你。”

　　“是…是的……”他的手伸进自己的衣服，摸索着前进。就好像每一次伊万对他做的那样，他探索着。细碎的嘤咛压在喉咙的深处。 _他尽可能想象那是伊万的手，宽大的、带着粗糙掌纹和老茧的手，无名指的根部有道浅显的疤痕……_ 他靠在隔间的木板上，在自己的下腹处画着圈…王耀满足的舒了口气。

　　“我想你会愿意帮我……耀，你知道你含进我阴茎的样子多么淫荡吗……我很喜欢你的服务。我喜欢……哈…你的舌尖顶在我的顶上……你收紧的喉咙……太棒了耀……”

　　他在做什么？王耀回过神来已经发现自己往嘴里伸进了手指，就像他对伊万做的那样。用他的舌头去摩擦，口腔黏膜紧贴着柱身，唾液从嘴角溢出来。伊万的喘息在耳边如此真切，王耀发出闷闷的呜呜声。他不喜欢男性体液的味道，但如果是伊万的，他至少会顺从的咽下去。

　　“耀……再快一点……我要抓着你的头发……你会全部喝下去吗…一点都不剩下。”

　　他会，就像无数次他做的那样。他咽下伊万的浓稠精液，无数白色的精子钻进他的身体。王耀会用舌尖一点点带走隐藏在口腔隐秘角落的液体，清扫伊万的龟头。后者会因此奖励他——

　　王耀摸索着解开自己的腰带，握住了自己的阴茎。快感一点点汇聚在酸胀的小腹，他没有多余的手再做别的，伊万满足的喘息还在为他点火……他脚尖无自觉的绷直，像一个芭蕾舞演员。他在快感的浪尖起舞，而伊万抓着他引力的绳索。

　　“哦……万尼亚……万尼亚……”他仰着头，“让我射……万尼亚……”

　　伊万的声音就像是在舔他的耳廓一样，王耀甚至觉得他的虎牙在轻轻啄咬他的耳垂…在他耳朵上有一个痣，那来自于一个长好了的耳洞。细细的电流在窜动着，他想象伊万的手是如何捻开他的包皮、滑动，在沟壑的地方稍作停留，带动他的感官。

  
　　王耀出现了幻觉。 _一些细小的米色花朵的绽放、刺青留下的红肿_ ……它们不该出现在这个时候，尤其是他快要攀到顶端的时候。王耀眨了眨眼，白炽灯在他视网膜上留下了烧灼的紫色影子。他没有成功赶跑那样的幻觉，这让他莫名的焦灼。慌乱中他的电话戛然而止。那些情迷意乱的部分很快变成恐惧的泡沫，他急急整理了自己的衣物，几乎没再回头看一眼便离开了这个地方。他的阴茎仍旧勃起，却没有了刚刚的感觉，现在那里只是涨的难受。王耀觉得迫切需要见到伊万，似乎那样就能阻止更多幻觉出现似的。

　　 **越快越好** ——他和他的小车飞奔过三个街区，直到他用颤抖着的手打开门锁时他还没从那些幻象中脱离。王耀顾不上关门了，他急切的去寻找伊万那带着锐利酒精味的嘴唇。没有用几秒，伊万就把他钉在了玄关上：“你不该挂电话的——”

　　“……是，我知道。”伊万的舌尖扫过他的上颚，让他的话堵在嘴里。很快那些奇怪的东西就被高涨的热情代替了。伊万隔着他的衬衫把他的乳头舔得透湿，好像那里是一枚透亮的枸杞糖。“别在这里……”王耀张开嘴，在感觉伊万尖虎牙刺进他身体的同时吸了口凉气，“我没有关门…万尼亚…!”

　　“我想让他们好好看看。”伊万的声音含含糊糊，他在用牙齿咬下来他的扣子，而那双有着伤疤和茧子的手，正抚摸着王耀的后背，“他们都用那种想和你做爱的眼神看着你...我会发疯的 _！只有我可以...不是吗_ ？”

　　王耀感觉自己的裤子正在滑落，自己的性器暴露在空气里——兴许也暴露在门外偷窥者的目光里。然而伊万没有给他机会，他蹲下来含住了它，敏感的前端被舌尖反复拍打。吮吸的时候王耀可以听见清晰的水声，以及伊万过分的低喘。王耀不由自主抓紧了伊万乱糟糟的头发向里面顶进去。他闻到伊万的睡衣上有甜甜的蜂蜜味道，而自己不用猜就是男人的烟酒味加上一些女性的香水味道。乱七八糟的职场让王耀觉得自己正在玷污他的爱人， _例如现在，他正在奸淫伊万的嘴巴得到强烈的性快感_ 。

　　“你射了很多……要尝尝看吗？”

　　他搞错了，伊万才不是什么纯洁的天使。

　　没等他从高潮的余韵中清醒过来，伊万那张雕塑面容就凑了过来，上面挂满了白色的粘稠液体，他甚至还伸出舌头舔掉了嘴角上的精液。鬼使神差的，王耀并没有反对，他温热的嘴唇撞在伊万的上，很快交换了一个露骨的吻。

　　“不够哦。”

　　伊万的手指探了进来，按压着舌面，搅动口腔，逼迫他不能把嘴合上。这让王耀错觉自己在给伊万口交……不、不是这样，他不太喜欢被这么对待，至少换一种方式——王耀轻轻咬着伊万捣乱的指根，示意他停下来，“我们可以在更舒服的地方做。”他说，“让我洗个澡好吗？我的小熊？”

　　王耀说得没错，他现在看上去狼狈极了：乱糟糟的长发毫无美感可言，衣服有些潮湿，皱巴巴的衣服半开着，露出被啃咬红肿的乳头……真糟糕，他们还没开始做呢！

　　

　tbc


End file.
